Your temper is out of control!
by Alyzuh
Summary: Fin turned to Munch, arms crossed. “Would you look at that? Seems like all the l’s in the universe turned into s’s, and killing each other suddenly became kissing each other.” A short, fluffy, slightly OOC EO drabble. Rated for swearing.


"Your temper is out of control!" Olivia hissed, stalking after Elliot who had just darted out of the interrogation room, about slamming the door on Olivia's face. He kept moving forward, his eyes intent on going forward. Another child molester, and this guy had a sick thing for pregnant women.

_"Why not get the buns fresh out of the oven?" He sneered at Elliot, who was leaning in dangerously close to his face. "Or better yet, getting a good whiff of that tasty smell before you feast. Don't you just love that?"_

_ "You're sick." Elliot snarled, his hands quivering._

_ "Have a wife, Detective? Children? I'm sure she was absolutely glowing with each delicious little boy. Or do you have a girl?" He jeered, licking his lips in the most sadistic way. Elliot couldn't stand his. He grabbed the man by the scruff of his shirt, pushing him out of his chair. The chair clattered to the floor, ringing deafeningly around the room._

_ "Elliot! —" Olivia had been watching, fumbling with the door handle to get it open. Their suspect was now being rammed against the wall, Elliot's hands pressed into his throat. _

_ "You sick, sick bastard!" Elliot bellowed, taking him away from the wall, only to bang it against the concrete bricks once more. That's all he got to do before Olivia grabbed him, tearing his arms off the perp and holding him against herself. Elliot struggled against her and freed himself, pushing away from Olivia. She madly ran after him, flailing and arm to try and get a grip on his sleeve._

"Tell me you wouldn't of done the same thing!" Elliot turned around, standing directly over her. His eyes were only inches away from her. Olivia grew red, either from his breath on her face, or the anger that was boiling inside her.

"I'm not a son-of-a-bitch who has a temper like a three year old!" Olivia shot back, grabbing his shirt and giving it a shove. They were now in the middle of the squad room. Elliot stumbled backwards. Munch and Fin leapt from their seats. "I'm sick of your bull-shit!"

"You wouldn't even _know_ what a three-year-old is like, _would you_? You've never had a kid, probably _never_ will. Hell, you didn't even have any _family _to take a three-year-old's example from" Elliot retorted, hitting a raw nerve. Olivia took a step back, her eyes blazing with hurt and vehement emotion.

"You fucking ass-hole!" She let out a tremendous roar, before tackling Elliot to the ground. Munch stumbled with surprise, Fin tripping over him. The captain had hardly noticed yet, still busy talking to a grieving mother with his shades drawn to notice. Olivia was on top of him, grasping his shirt, head held over his. He grabbed her and both of them, with grunts and growls of anger, rolled around, Elliot flipped the tables, ending up straddling Olivia. She squirmed beneath him, throwing a punch to his face. He stood up and stumbled backwards over their desk, sending papers flying.

As he staggered, trying to stand up, but Olivia immediately slammed into him. She cleaned off their desk with one solid sweep, running his back over the metal. And now, they were both lying on the desk, Olivia sitting square on top of Elliot's stomach, while still leaning heavily over his face.

What happened next didn't make sense. In a sense, it did, but some how, a twist of events, and now, instead of Olivia slamming her forehead against Elliot's, her lips began melded into his. At first, Elliot's eyes were wide open, but he didn't protest. Instead, he kissed her right back, eyes tight shut, and their lips would part for an instant, only to rejoin a moment later. Olivia had her arms draped over his neck, his hands held at her waist as he drew her in closer. He didn't even care that he had a pounding headache; he loved every second of this.

Fin and Munch had recovered and had been looming over their desk, ready to pull Olivia off Elliot, until they started making out for some reason. Both of them stared, eyes wide open, jaws dangling as the two stumbled around with each other, trying to navigate their way through the desks.

Cragen had pulled up his shades just in time to see Olivia knock Elliot over onto their desks, but once he had bolted out the door, ready to tear them apart, he too was given the same reaction. He looked on with sheer amazement and confusion, as did many workers who had stopped their busy commute to watch Elliot slam Olivia roughly against their lockers.

They were both caught in their own world, hardly aware of their conspicuous actions. Elliot felt his heart hammering against his ribcage, and as he held grabbed one of her wrists, just before interlocking his fingers with Olivia's, he had felt her heart racing as well, pulsing blood their her veins madly.

Olivia was now running her hands through Elliot's hair, not sure how long now they'd been smacking lips. She didn't know what over came her, what took her from beating his ass with rage, to kissing him passionately. There was a fleeting feeling of guilt as she thought of Kathy's image flashing across her mind, but she, as well as Elliot, pushed this away. This didn't stop them from giving pause, turning around, panting.

"Is… is the crib open?" Elliot breathed, Olivia hardly able to speak a word.

"… Y-yeah, doesn't mean I like the idea of you two going in there alone—" But Captain Cragen hardly got to finish his words before Olivia dragged him inside, or Elliot dragged Olivia inside, one couldn't tell.

Fin turned to Munch, arms crossed. "Would you look at that? Seems like all the l's in the universe turned into s's, and killing each other suddenly became kissing each other." Fin shook his head. Munch whirled around to face him.

"Gee, I'd like to know how they did that."

"… I don't know whether or not to laugh or be creeped out by that comment."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Just a fluffy little EO one shot that's slightly out of character, or completely out of character, you decide. I just made it real quick while I was thinking of ideas to finish up my open FanFictions and to gather muse to finish them.

And just a little bit of John/Fin winkwink nudgenudge thing going on there, rofl.

Not a serious story, but you can criticize if you want. Keep in mind I know this is OOC and Fluffy. xD


End file.
